muppetsfanon2fandomcom-20200214-history
The Muppets Go Under Cover/Trivia
The Daddy's Home film stars: Will Ferrell, Mark Wahlberg, Linda Cardellini and Scarlett Estevez star as Officer Gunderson, Officer Lawthorne, Mona Garrison and Olivia Jefferson in this film. * Steve Martin, who starred as the insolant waiter in The Muppet Movie (1979), stars as Dr. Gibson in this film. * Jack Black, who starred as himself in the 2011 Muppets movie, stars as Mona's husband, Ricky Garrison in this film. * Zach Galifianakis reprises his part as Hobo Joe in this film. * Rashida Jones, who starred as Veronica in the 2011 Muppets movie, stars as Nurse Anderson in this film. * Oz-Hunt Church is named in honor of Frank Oz and the late Richard Hunt in tribute. * Nelson-Clash Butcher Shop is named in honor of the late great Jerry Nelson and Kevin Clash in tribute. * Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Hospital is named in memoriam for the late Carrie Fisher and the late Debbie Reynolds in tribute. * John Denver Memorial Nature Park is named in memoriam for the late John Denver in tribute. * Steve Whitmire, the former voice performer for Kermit, Bean, Rizzo, Beaker, Statler, the Newsman, Lips, Twitch, Andy and Foo-Foo, makes a cameo appearance as a wedding priest in this film. * Raymond Carr makes a cameo appearance as an ice cream vendor in this film. * Fran Brill, the former voice performer for Zoe and Prairie Dawn, makes a cameo appearance as a ticket seller in this film. * Cheryl Henson, the daughter of the late Jim Henson and the late Jane Henson and the sister of Brian Henson, Lisa Henson, Heather Henson and the late John Henson, makes a cameo appearance as a Taxi Cab Driver in this film. * Lisa Henson, the other daughter of the late Jim Henson and the late Jane Henson and the sister of Brian Henson, Cheryl Henson, Heather Henson and the late John Henson, makes a cameo appearance as as the Hospital Gift Shop Owner in this film. * Joey Mazzarino, the former voice performer for Papa Bear, Stinky, Murray and Goggles, makes a cameo appearance as a Butcher in this film. * Heather Henson, the other daughter of the late Jim Henson and the late Jane Henson and the sister of Brian Henson, Lisa Henson and the late John Henson, makes a cameo appearance as as a charter bus driver in this film. * Frank Oz, the former voice performer for Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Sam, Animal, Marvin Suggs, George, Bert, Grover and Cookie Monster, makes a cameo appearance as the grocery store owner in this film. * Joan Cusack reprises her part as Rachel Bitterman in this film * John Goodman succeeds from the late Charles Durning respectively as Doc Hopper in this film. * Brad Pitt succeeds from the late Scott Walker respectively as Snake Walker in this film. * Alec Baldwin succeeds from Charles Grodin respectively as Nicky Holiday in this film. * Constantine and Miss Poogy join Doc Hopper, Snake Walker, Nicky Holiday and Rachel Bitterman in this film. Category:Trivia